


El "Famoso" gesto

by MissLouBanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Slash - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Confessions, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sam ama molestar a Bucky, Tony ama molestar a Bucky, crack ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Bucky comenzó a ser mas expresivo y un gesto en particular, destacaba.El mismo que había aprendido de cierto genio, cuando de Steve se trataba.Solo una idea que surgió por unas fotos de Sebastian haciendo una mueca de risa forzada.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	El "Famoso" gesto

**Author's Note:**

> La boda es de Peter con Beck.
> 
> Rhodey une a Bucky a todas sus platicas por que este no puede rechazar la oferta, mas bien, nunca encuentra las palabras para hacerlo cortesmente.
> 
> Es mi primer trabajo serio de mi OTP Crack, asi que ... Por favor, sean amables :D
> 
> Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica, es bien recibida.

–¡Stark! –La queja del rubio llegó a oídos de varios invitados situados a su alrededor. Con las mejillas coloradas y aplicando un poco de fuerza por el susto, intentaba alejar una de las manos de su esposo, Tony Stark, de él. Quien en su distracción había tomado con gusto y seguridad su miembro por sobre su ropa.  
  
–Joder... ¡Steve! –El castaño trataba de zafarse del agarre del rubio, forcejeando al tiempo que guardaba su compostura intentando ignorar las miradas que atrajeron. –Rogers, me estás lastimando– Susurró con tintes de molestia en su voz.  
  
Steve soltó la muñeca de Tony, acomodó su ropa y recobro su compostura.  
  
–¿Por qué hiciste eso? ̶ Hablo con voz baja el atacado.  
  
Tony masajeaba su muñeca suavemente –No respondías.  
  
–¿Y tenías que hacer ... eso?  
  
–No me dejaste otra opción.  
  
–Hay otras formas de llamar mi atención.  
  
–Me gustó más esa ̶ Sonrió travieso el millonario.  
  
–Steve, Barnes no necesita que lo cuiden–Carter comentó, atrayendo la mirada del rubio.   
  
–No lo estoy cuidando.  
  
–Quiere regañarlo–Tony detuvo la mano de su esposo, quien jugaba con uno de los vasos situados en su mesa en un intento de controlar sus nervios por lo ocurrido. –Que es diferente.  
  
El rubio gruñó molesto.  
  
–¿Quieres regañarlo por estar aburrido? –Preguntó Sam, mientras miraba divertido a Bucky en la otra mesa.  
  
–Esta incómodo–Steve corrigió. –Pero no por eso debe ser grosero y hacer esos gestos.  
  
–¿Bromeas? Está harto de esa plática–Stark también giró su mirada hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Barnes junto a su mejor amigo, Rhodey. –Y con justas razones.  
  
–Tony ...  
  
–Está enojado–Interrumpió la rubia, bebiendo un poco del vino en su copa.  
  
–Sé que escuchar las anécdotas de mi Rhodey una y otra vez es cansado, pero no es para tanto.  
  
–No es por eso.  
  
–¿Entonces? –Preguntó Sam, curioso por saber los verdaderos motivos del viejo amigo de Steve.  
  
Sharon miró a los hombres frente a ella, observando la curiosidad bailando en sus caras. sonriendo divertida. –¿De verdad no lo han notado? ¿En todo este tiempo?  
  
–No estaríamos preguntado si supiéramos la respuesta ¿No crees? –Tony empezaba a desesperarse.  
  
–¿Quién fue el de la idea de torturar a Barnes? – Natasha se había acercado a su mesa. Estaba un poco cansada de ver pelear a Clint y a Thor por la comida.  
  
–Descifrando los gestos del amigo de Steve– Sam respondió

̶ También es tu amigo, Sam.  
  
–¿Qué gestos?  
  
–Creen que Barnes está aburrido ̶ Se apresuro a responder la Agente.  
  
Natasha le dio una mirada rápida al sargento, observando los dichosos gestos de los que hablaban sus amigos que expresaba cuando uno de los invitados en su mesa se dirigía hacia él.

Y sonrió.  
  
–Está enojado por qué debería estar tener sexo en vez de escuchar platicas de guerra y política.  
  
–¿Perdón?–Steve estaba perplejo por la respuesta.  
  
Sam alzó una de sus cejas, intrigado.  
  
–No hablas en serio–Tony tampoco estaba convencido con la respuesta.  
  
–¿Parezco estar jugando?–Preguntó Natasha con total seguridad.  
  
–Creí que habías dicho que no salía con nadie, Steve–Comento Wilson  
  
–Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.  
  
–¿Quien fue la valiente?–Stark se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su esposo.  
  
–"El" Valiente–Declaró la rubia.  
  
Tony miró a Steve, curioso y sorprendido. Por su parte, el super soldado no sabía que decir o que hacer ante la noticia.  
  
–Hombres–Sharon hizo una mueca aburrida–¿No se han dado cuenta quien desapareció del salón desde hace una media hora?  
  
Los tres hombres comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor, con cuidado de no perder algún detalle.  
  
–¿El rey de Wakanda? –Preguntó Sam, más curioso que antes.  
  
–Está con el agente Everett en los jardines–Respondió Natasha.  
  
–No lo sé … ¿Barton? –Dijo Tony al azar, aburrido de la situación.  
  
–Stark, Clint está casado.  
  
Natasha apretó el hombro del castaño con fuerza, dándole una ligera advertencia.  
  
–¡Lo siento! Fue una broma.  
  
Steve suspiró, soltando el poco aire que había estado guardando al darse cuenta de quien faltaba –Banner.  
  
Esta vez, Sam alzó ambas cejas, con verdadera sorpresa.  
  
–¿MI Brucie? … ¿Con Barnes? – El castaño apenas y procesaba la información. –Debe ser una maldita broma.  
  
–Lenguaje  
  
–Una broma de dos meses –Comentó Natasha, mirando acusadoramente al genio. –Además, tiene el mismo gesto que pones cuando Steve evade tu mirada y finge no acceder a tus caprichos tan fácil.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del castaño, acompañado de un rubio igual o más ruborizado que él, al verse descubiertos por sus juegos.

A veces pensaba que Natasha no necesitaba ser una espía todo el tiempo.  
Estaba empezando a preocuparse por la sorpresa que tenía para Steve.

Adopción.

Pero ahora estaba fastidiado por la situación, siendo su relación el foco de atención. Se puso de pie dirigiéndose en la dirección que se encontraba el ex soldado de Hydra. Le gustaba ser el centro de todas las miradas, pero no cuando involucraba a Steve y lo hacía sentir incómodo.

̶ ¿A dónde vas, Stark? ̶ Interrogo la rubia.

̶ A sacar a Barnes de ahí.

Tony, más que nadie, sabia de la desesperación y la necesidad de querer estar con alguien y no poder hacerlo. Y no lo hacia por Barnes, por que el hombre no era de su total agrado, si no por su amigo de ciencia, Bruce. El hombre ya se había privado de dos oportunidades de ser feliz y si con el Sargento lo era, iba a ayudar.

Steve y los demás, observaban los movimientos de Tony para sacar al Soldado de la fastidiosa situación. Desde el momento en que llego fingiendo amabilidad, se unió a la plática y reía falsamente con los comentarios de los más respetados y altos cargos militares, hasta cuando el sargento se puso de pie, y acompañado de Tony, regresaba con ellos.

̶ ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer que Steve te saque de tus problemas? ̶ Sam fue el primero en cuestionar a Bucky cuando llego a la mesa.

̶ Sam …

̶ Fui yo quien lo rescato, Wilson.

̶ Pero por Steve ¿No? ̶ Tony no respondió.

̶ Con todo respeto, Stark, pero ni en mi época las historias de tu amigo hubiesen sido divertidas ̶ Bucky ignoro la pregunta de Sam con una opinión nada favorable del mejor amigo del genio.

̶ No eres el primero que lo dice educadamente.

Steve desvió su mirada, apenado.

Desde el primer segundo que se acerco a la mesa, el soldado, con su mirada buscaba alrededor a cierto doctor. Tenía su atención dividida entre sus amigos y su búsqueda personal.

̶ ¿Se le perdió algo, Sargento? ̶ Carter no perdió el tiempo intentando poner incomodo a Bucky, o nervioso, lo primero que sintiera.

̶ No ̶ Contesto el del brazo de metal, regresando su típica mirada de fastidio hacia el grupo, derrotado.

Tanto Natasha como Sam sonrieron divertidos, contemplando al soldado inquieto.

̶ ¿No? ¿Nada? ¿Nadie? ̶ Tony desconcertó un poco a Bucky por el tono que uso con él. ̶ Escúchame bien, Barnes, si no vas y buscas a Bruce en este momento y lo pones feliz, te juro que me asegurare de que no estés ni 30 centímetros cerca de él ¿Me entendiste?

Los presentes estaban igual de sorprendidos que Bucky por la actitud de Tony. Todos sabían que el genio era muy protector con el científico, no dejaba que cualquier persona se acercara a el durante las reuniones. Fue quien sugirió que se mudara a su piso con tal de no coincidir con Natasha y quien prefería tener las absurdas reuniones de “suma importancia” con el general Ross a Bruce.  
El millonario fue quien, por medio de sus contactos, evito que la hija del general, Betty Ross, se reencontrara con él.

Bruce había sido una de las pocas personas que estuvo a su lado, que no lo juzgo, que lo seguía en cualquier proyecto, que lo escuchaba, aunque terminara durmiéndose, pero solo con tener la intención estaba satisfecho.

Barnes no tardo ni 10 segundos en reaccionar cuando se alejo de la mesa en busca del doctor, casi corriendo.

̶ No dejabas que Natasha siquiera mirara a Bruce de lejos ¿Pero acabas de dar tu permiso para que Barnes se folle a tu amigo aun sabiéndolo? ̶ Cuestiono el actual capitán de los Vengadores.

̶ Al menos sé a quién debo desaparecer.

̶ Bruce sabe cuidarse solo, Tony ̶ Intervino la espía.

̶ Estoy consciente de eso, Nat ̶ Respondió el genio, sin mirar a la nombrada o a alguno de los presentes. ̶ Pero tú también harías lo mismo.

Romanoff no contesto.

Después de rendirse en sus intentos de tener una relación sentimental con el hombre, había buscado su propio camino. Clint nunca había dejado sus sentimientos por ella y decidió darse una oportunidad.  
Ahora con algunos años de matrimonio, estaba feliz de que Bruce al fin decidiera darse una oportunidad de sentir.

Pero sobre todo de querer y ser correspondido.

El Nuevo director de Shield no estaba equivocado con su respuesta. Ella misma ya había amenazado al Sargento.

Una sola lagrima o mirada triste de Bruce y Barnes preferiría estar en manos de Hydra de nuevo que en las de ella.

Por su parte, Steve compadecía un poco a su amigo. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga y a su esposo, sabia de lo que serian capaces si lastimaban a una de las personas que ellos consideran familia.

Sharon y Sam no sabían si estar divertidos con la situación en la que Bucky estaba o preocupados por el nivel de protección que tenían con el Doctor. Y por que estaban seguros que Natasha y Tony no serían los únicos que pedirían su cabeza si algo salía mal; Thor y la reina de Asgard, una valkiria, también irían tras él.

.

.

.

̶ ¿Te gusto? ¿Estas feliz? ¿Te sientes bien? ̶ Susurro con voz cansada, haciendo un esfuerzo de recuperar el oxígeno faltante.

Bruce levanto su mirada y estudio las expresiones de su novio, confundido y agitado por su reciente actividad. ̶ ¿A que vienen todas estas preguntas?

Bucky mantuvo la mirada por unos breves segundos, antes de sonreír levemente e intentar que su voz saliera lo más normal posible. ̶ Me aseguro de que todo haya estado bien.

El científico no se trago ni una sola palabra del otro hombre.

̶ ¿En serio? ̶ Cuestiono con voz sarcástica. ̶ No pareció importarte eso la tercera vez que me follaste sin sentido en la cocina.

Barnes desvió su mirada, un poco apenado, recordando esa vez que lo follo sobre la barra de la cocina aun con algunos cuchillos regados y con las heridas frescas que el doctor obtuvo en su misión con Clint y Steve. No le importo que alguno de los objetos afilados pudiese quedar clavado en la espalda baja o en los glúteos del otro, solo tenia presente la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo ajeno cerca y estar rodeado cálidamente en su interior.

̶ ¿Qué está pasando, James?

El soldado no respondió, seguía sin moverse, solo se lograba escuchar su respiración calmada.

Bruce tomo su barbilla con una de sus manos, girándolo hacia él, viendo fijamente su rostro. ̶ ¿Quién fue? ¿Natasha o Tony?

El de ojos azules sonrió, dándose cuenta que su novio podía competir con Natasha en cuestión de no dejar pasar nada a su alrededor.

̶ Stark

Bruce rodo sus ojos, un poco molesto por la actitud de sus amigos.

Les tenía un enorme cariño y respeto, pero no podían estar sobre el como si fuera un adolescente y ellos sus padres. Era un adulto, él podía cuidarse solo, lo hizo durante varios años.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con ellos más tarde.

̶ No te enojes ̶ James había notado los gestos de molestia en el rostro ajeno. ̶ No es por ellos que reaccione así.

Banner se giro a verlo molesto. ̶ ¿Entonces?

̶ Me hicieron pensar las cosas

̶ Si fue por ellos ̶ Bruce aparto a Bucky, bajándose del enorme lavamanos del baño de hombres. Comenzando a acomodar su ropa interior juntos a sus pantalones, confundiendo al soldado con sus acciones apresuradas.

̶ ¿Qué estas haciendo?

̶ Vas a terminar esto ¿No? ̶ Dijo el científico, con expresión triste.

̶ ¿Qué? … ¡No! ̶ Ahora Bucky era el confundido. ̶ ¿Porque piensas eso?

̶ Natasha y Tony te amenazaron ̶ Respondió diciendo lo obvio.

Bucky soltó una risa divertida, pero dándose cuenta que el doctor comenzaba a molestarse más, se calmó. ̶ Estuve en manos de Hydra por años ¿De verdad crees que voy a tener miedo de ese par?

̶ Dijiste que pensaste las cosas.

̶ Eso no significa que iba a terminar mi relación contigo.

̶ ¿Quieres explicarme? No estoy entendiendo.

̶ Bruce ̶ Bucky jalo del brazo al mas bajo hacia un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, siendo rodeado por los brazos de su novio en su cintura. ̶ Se que solo han sido dos meses de nuestra relación … ̶ Dudo un poco de sus siguientes palabras, pero no iba a perder el tiempo en su nueva oportunidad de este tiempo. ̶ … ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Su pregunta parecía haber robado la voz de su Doctor, por que no hubo respuesta. Solo silencio.

Lentamente, alejo a Bruce de su contacto para ver su expresión.

Estaba congelado, no parecía ni siquiera parpadear adecuadamente. A su vista se veía adorable, lo que provocó que acercara una de sus manos y acariciara una de sus mejillas con cariño.

̶ ¿Qué dijiste? ̶ Bruce pareció reaccionar con la caricia del soldado.

̶ ¿Te casarías conmigo? ̶ Repitio, sonriendo con ternura.

̶ ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué ahora?

̶ No quiero que nada ni nadie te aleje de mi ̶ James acuno su rostro con sus manos, viendo directamente a los ojos del contrario, intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos a través de ellos. ̶ Stark dijo que si no te hacia feliz, me alejaría de ti. No permitiría que me acercara ni siquiera a 30 centímetros.

̶ Maldita sea, Tony ̶ Eran pocas veces las que maldecía el doctor al genio y esta era una.

̶ Mas que molestarme o hacerme sentir miedo, me hizo pensar que no quiero que alguien más nos aleje ̶ Continuo con sus toques leves, con sus pulgares sobre las mejillas del otro. ̶ Ustedes me dieron una segunda oportunidad en esta vida y no pienso perderla.

Bruce estaba perdido en su mirada, sin poder creer las palabras recién dichas.

̶ Me enamore de ti y no pienso dejarte ir … ¿Qué dices?

̶ Si ̶ Bruce respondió casi en un suspiro.

̶ ¿Mmm? ̶ ¿Había escuchado bien?

̶ Acepto casarme contigo, James.

Esta vez fue el turno del científico de jalarlo a un beso. Reaccionando, coloco sus manos en la cintura ajena para acercarlo más, mientras el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

Al separarse, Bruce fue el primero en hablar. ̶ Te volverán a amenazar.

̶ Correré el riesgo ̶ Replico, robándole otro beso en el proceso.

Comenzaron a escuchar una melodía dulce y tranquila del salón principal. Parecía que los novios iban a tener su primer baile.

̶ Deberíamos regresar o Steve me dará sermones toda la noche ̶ Comento el del brazo de metal, empezando a caminar a la salida.

̶ Aunque preferiría que te de sermones por no estar en el primer baile que por enseñarles a todos tu miembro ̶ Bruce señalo hacia las piernas de su ahora prometido.

Bucky bajo su mirada, había olvidado que era el único que faltaba por arreglarse. ̶ Por eso te amo.

Bruce le dio una pequeña sonrisa, adelantándose a la entrada y esperando a que el otro terminara de ponerse presentable,

.

.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, ya había terminado el baile de los novios.

̶ Brucie, querido ̶ Tony había sido el primero en verlos. ̶ Te estaba buscando.

̶ ¿Para que me necesitas, Tony?

Una mano se extendió frente a él. ̶ ¿Me concedería esta pieza, Dr. Banner?

Bruce alzo la vista, sorprendido.

Stephen Strange

̶ No te molesta ¿Verdad, Barnes? ̶ Cuestiono divertido el genio al soldado, sabiendo que después seria reprendido por su esposo. Pero no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo, por eso aprovecho el leve interés de Strange con Bruce.

̶ No, claro que no ̶ James estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no estrellar al esposo de su mejor amigo contra la mesa más cercana. Había captado sus intenciones desde que empezó a intentar no reír. ̶ Adelante.

Bruce acepto la mano del hechicero con duda. Fue arrastrado a la pista de baile y perdió el contacto con los ojos azules.

Tony palmeo el hombro de Bucky, riendo mas libre. ̶ Tienes buen autocontrol ̶ Se acerco a su oreja, molestando mas al hombre que aguantaba sus ganas de golpearlo. ̶ Si fuera tú, no dejaría a Bruce con Strange … le interesa.

Y se alejó, en dirección con los otros.

Barnes lo siguió, aun con la molestia e incomodidad en su expresión.

̶ Creí que bailarías con Banner ̶ Fue recibido por la voz de Sam, molestándolo como siempre.

̶ Sam … ̶ Sharon regaño a su novio. Sabia que tendía a sacar de sus casillas al soldado del invierno más rápido que Tony.

Bucky no respondió, solo tenia su mirada puesta en la pista de baile. Haciendo el intento de no perder a sus objetivos.

̶ ¿Estas bien, Barnes? ̶ Natasha poso una de sus manos en la espalda de Bucky, dando leves masajes para calmarlo. Sabía lo que pasaba y comprendía la molestia del hombre.

El soldado se giro en dirección a ellos, con esa expresión en su rostro de nuevo. ̶ Si … estoy perfectamente bien, Nat.

No, no lo estaba.

Tony comenzó a reír fuertemente, atrayendo la mirada de Steve.

Era el genio quien recibiría los sermones y regaños del rubio toda la noche, pero había valido la pena con tal de ver enojado al Soldado del Invierno.

Se la debía por haber robado el corazón de Bruce.


End file.
